Little Bill: Committing Suicide
I’m sure you have all seen, or at least heard of this show on Nickelodeon called Little Bill. The show centers around a 5 year old boy named Little Bill Glover, who explores everyday life through his imagination. Little Bill lives with his parents, his great grandmother Alice (aka Alice the Great), his older sister April and brother Bobby. At the end of every show, he breaks the fourth wall by summarizing his day to the audience before going to bed. Sometimes, he even talks to his pet hamster, Elephant. Then, one of his family members says, "Little Bill, who are you talking to?". This was an ongoing catchphrase that closed every show. Most episodes contain two eleven minute stories, except for three episodes. There were two episodes focusing on Little Bill's idol, Captain Brainstorm, and a special for Christmas (Merry Christmas Little Bill). Although he only performs the very minor role of Captain Brainstorm, Bill Cosby, the creator of the show, appears in live action during the opening credits of the series, interacting with the animated character of Little Bill. The series ran from 1999-2004, with a total of 4 seasons, and 52 episodes. Little Bill was one of my favorite shows throughout my childhood. And it made me want to watch it more and more. The saddest part of my life came when Nickelodeon toke the show of the air in 2014, due to the sexual assault allegations of Cosby. I felt very depressed when I found out about this, I couldn’t believe that one of my favorite shows was removed from television, and none of the newer shows on Nick Jr. were as good as Little Bill One day, my mom and I went to Savers to do some shopping, my mom went over to the clothing section, while I went over to the media section. There I found a couple of VHS Tapes such as, The Sandlot, Rugrats In Paris: The Movie, Shrek, Space Jam, Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius, and The Emperor’s New Groove. I went over to tell my mom about the tapes that I found, that’s when I saw something. My mom was at the housewares section, and there I saw a blank DVD in a clear case, with the words, ”Little Bill: Unaired Episode” written in thick red on it. I had seen a million creepypastas back then, so it made me feel suspicious. I asked my mom if it was okay if I could buy the DVD along with the 6 VHS tapes. And she agreed. So we bought everything we found there and went home. When we got home, I toke the VHS Tapes, and the DVD up to my room, I put the Little Bill DVD in the disc drive of my PlayStation 3, which yes plays DVDs and Blu-Rays. The DVD started off with previews for The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie, LazyTown Videos & DVDs, Dora Videos & DVDs, and Weebles Videos & DVDs. The dvd menu then came up, the background had water with a goldfish in a bubble. It had the word butterfly on the top center underlined, the menu also had 2 options, the first one was, prevail.littlebill, and the second was in complete gibberish, I choose the option in gibberish, and it was a white screen of death, after the white screen, my PS3 reset itself, it went back to the dashboard and the disc option didn’t show up, I toke the disc out and cleaned it, and then I put it back in the console, but nothing happened. I then put the DVD in the DVD player of my SpongeBob Crt TV, with a DVD player built into it, the previews played like so, and went to the DVD menu, I then chose the prevail.littlebill option, and it started off with the Little Bill intro, and it was completely different. Little Bill’s family & friends weren’t present during the theme song saying Little Bill’s name, but Bill Cosby was present giving Little Bill has hat. After the intro, the title card came up, and the episode was called: “Committing Suicide!” I was completely shocked to see there being such an episode like this. The episode began as usual, showing the city of Philadelphia in the background, and the sky was dark and grey as if a storm had hit. The camera panned down showing Little Bill’s house. The camera then zoomed in towards the window of Little Bill’s bedroom. Little Bill was asleep in his bed, and his alarm clock had the hands pointing up, indicating that it was 12:00. Little Bill then woke up and noticed that his pet hamster, Elephant, wasn’t in his cage. “Elephant? Where are you?” Little Bill said, he then got out of bed and made his way towards his brother Bobby’s room, and Little Bill found the room empty. “Bobby?” Little Bill called out, but there was no answer. He then went over to his sister April’s room, and it was empty too. Little Bill called out her name, but there was also no answer. He then went to his parents room, and it was once again empty. He then went over to Alice The Great’s room, and was still, empty. He even checked the bathroom which was also empty. He went downstairs to find it completely empty too. He then noticed that the front door was open. Little Bill went outside to find the streets abandoned, and all the doors to all the other homes were open too, and the insides were also empty. Even all the other places in Philadelphia were empty too. Such as Little Bill’s Uncle Al’s store, Little Bill’s school, and the supermarket, all except for one specific place, the park. Little Bill then over went to the park, and he found the place completely wrecked as if a tornado had hit. He also found, to my surprise, everyone that was missing. Hanging from the trees, with nooses on their necks, even all the animals were hanging too. Little Bill started to cry after seeing all of his family & friends dead. He then discovered a noose with no one hanging from it, right next to his family’s corpses. He then got onto it and he pulled down on it, and then choked, and he was eventually done for. The camera then panned out of the park, with fog that looked so realistic covering the scene, some sad music played. The screen then faded to black. And the credits then rolled with the sad music still playing in the background. I recognized a couple of the names listed in the credits. And all the others I didn’t, and the all sounded ridiculous. The copyright date was 2805. Which was weird because that year hadn’t existed yet. The DVD then stopped after the credits. I felt very dazed, I took my brain a few minutes to think about what I had just watched, I tried doing some research to find out where the episode came from, but I came up with nothing. I then put the DVD in a package and I shipped it to Antarctica. Well guys that about sums things up. If you ever find this episode, destroy it, don’t watch it. Credited to Chuck E. Greenwood Category:Crappypasta Category:Lost episudes Category:Sucide Category:That just raises more questions!